The One Who Would Be King
by ThatOneDwarf
Summary: In the wake of a prophesied apocalypse, 16 champions are chosen from across the world to fight for the right to be it's savior. AuraAsh/Tournament - AmourShipping/LeafGreenShipping


**The One Who Would Be King**

1

* * *

><p>In the kingdom of Aria, the worlds largest superpower. The rulers, the king and queen, will on the seventh month of the year bear a child two years in a row.<p>

The children born will be raised, and then one of them, the girl if the other is male, will be sacrificed.

The chosen child will have it's blood and heart offered to the Gods which watch protectively over the Earth to offer stability and sanctuary from calamity.

The children sacrificed were special, not only did they bare the name of the royal family Eclair. The descendants of the rulers of Aria were the last of a dying breed, which for thousands of generations continually offered a sacrifice to keep the world in balance.

Only their blood could be shed.

Only their blood would satisfy the tastes of the worshiped.

Only their blood-cells contained the remnants of the unexplainable micro-bacteria mutation known as Aura.

The pinnacle of Aura baring children had been in the late years of the Medieval Ages, where it had hit the worlds highest known count for simultaneous users. Where then over the next thousands of years began a steep and steady decline.

The users all but became extinct.

But they are still out there.

Hidden.

Untouched.

Unaware of the power which ran through their blood.

However on the seventh day of the seventh month, 17 years since both of the children were born from the 87th rulers of Aria were born. A sacrifice was made.

But now however, the Gods have been left displeased.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey! Hey Paperboy!" Came a hollered voice.

On his month old Kanto Roadster bicycle, a young man with windblown black hair beneath a grey baker boys cap kicked his foot off of the pedal and ground it roughly into the cement, creating a noisy scraping sound which echoed into the early morning air as he slowed to an abrupt stop.

The boy looked over his shoulder, readjusting the carrier bag filled to the brim with the morning reads and raised a hand in acknowledgment, "Mornin' Gary!" He called out cheerfully, "up early today are ya?"

A young man of the same age with combed over brown hair came over grinning, paper under one arm and plastic water bottle in his other hand.

He held out the refrigerated drink to the paperboy, "I've got to run down to ol' Leafies and see if she wants a ride to school today," he said grinning as the paperboy popped the cap off of the bottle and took a long gulp, "can't let her think I'm not after 'er anymore after all,"

The paperboy laughed loudly and shook his head, "Jenny should know by now that Gary Oak doesn't know when to quit and should just give in already. She want's you, she's just to stubborn to admit it..." He trailed off looking thoughtful, "Still got no idea how you're going to ask her to the hop?"

"Well that there is the question now isn't it?" The paperboy chuckled as Gary placed a hand on his hip with a look of mock consideration, "Well!" He went on, "I've still got plenty of time, when is it? A week or two?"

"The eleventh," The paperboy responded shaking his head, "anyway Gary I gotta get goin' or else I won't be able to finish the route before school starts,"

Gary nodded in understanding, "Smell ya later Ash, I'll see you at school."

Ash finished the remaining water and tilted his cap in appreciation, "Catch ya later Gary, tell Jenny I say hi!" With that he righted his Roadster and kicked off, speeding down the road with his hand held high in the air in farewell.

He heard his childhood friends, "Will do!" and grinned.

Gary Oak and Jenny Leaf were two of his childhood friends, having gone to elementary, middle and finally high school together, they had been together since they were kids.

It was also a well known fact that Gary Oak had it bad for little ol' Jenny Leaf. But try as he might, Jenny continued to kick him to the curb whenever he tried to ask her out to the newest flick, whichever hop was happening at school, or to the drive-ins.

Little ol' Jenny Leaf had it just as bad however, but the stubbornness she had been born with was now the only wall keeping her from accepting Gary's offer. Having fend him off for over seven or eight years now, the last four more seriously, she strictly refused because of her pride.

Well her pride and for the fact that Gary was kind of an ass whenever he seriously asked her out.

That may have been a key factor.

Ash blazed through the neighborhood grinning and hurling the rolled up papers onto peoples doorsteps. A month ago he had bought the Roadster because after delivering papers for a year on foot had finally snapped his patience to buy one. So for 25 bucks and a free paper, he had bought the best thing the Pallet Mart had.

That was the Roadster.

He loved the bike to death, loving the morning rides through the neighborhood to deliver papers despite the low pay, loved how fast he could go, loved how he didn't get tired despite him having the longest route among the other deliverers.

Ash rolled his shoulder, the carrier bag now free of the weight caused by the papers and rode up to a single story home and around back. He dismounted and set it against the wall before going over to the back door.

He had a little under half an hour to clean himself up from his ride and than get to school on time. He entered the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Besides a little flush in his cheeks from the chill outside, and his hair being a little messier than what it was supposed to be, he really did not need to do that much to fix himself up.

This had been something he had been noticing in the last few weeks. Or maybe longer and he just hadn't noticed.

Things like riding the Roadster, running, playing sports no longer caused him strain. Sweating only happened when he was in the heat, exercise of any kind rarely pushed him to sweat now a days.

During P.E class he had noticed a substantial change in his performance. It could have been him being cocky, but he was sure it wasn't. But he found that he was faster... Stronger even.

He didn't know how, nor did he see any difference in his lean build. But he was sure he was more agile than he had been in recent years.

It perplexed him. But it also did not bug him in the least.

"Whatever..." He muttered reaching for a comb and running it through his hair before slapping his cap back on.

He re-rolled back up his sleeves and glanced at his old wristwatch, "Perfect." He had fifteen minutes to get to school. Leaving the bathroom, he moved stealthily down the hall as to not wake his mother and entered his room grabbing his backpack.

Slinging it over his shoulder he left his house and started walking to school.

-x-x-x-x-x-

It wasn't a long walk, but after stopping to chat with one of the people he delivers to, he found himself running late.

He ran up the front steps into the long two story building, shoving open the front doors and glanced around.

The hallways were empty, strange for a Monday morning where other students tend to wander the halls despite class having begun.

Since it was so barren he must have been later than he thought.

Ash hurried through the halls, stopping once at his locker to pull out his math textbook which he shoved into his bag before running off. Nearly kicking open his classrooms door, Ash was about to throw out his apology to the teacher, Mr. Blaine, before stopping in confusion. The class was in session, but there were no lessons being taught at the moment.

Around the room the others and teacher were listening to the small box radio on Blaine's desk. Sitting down next to Gary who was shaking his head he asked what's up.

"Aria," Gary said matter of factually, "bunch of idiots."

"Why's that?"

"Just listen, it's a bunch of bull is what it is."

So Ash turned his attention to the radio and did just that, he listened.

The radio host spoke like he was trying to suppress a laugh, "They've run _dry _it seems," and the laughter burst free, "there's going to be a major political shift now in Aria though it seems. With neither of the Royal Children, well one of them now anyways, having the usage of Aura-" He snorted as if the entire idea was hysterical, "the... gift to the Gods as they call it have appeared to anger them so they say."

"What's he on about?" Ash asked finally, "Is he talking about that creepy sacrificial kid thing they do over there?" It wasn't a hidden truth about the Kingdom, in fact it was the last known modern day display of human sacrifices to the whatever gods out there.

With Aria being one of the few remaining hierarchies on the planet ruled by a King and Queen. Their... Traditions were relatively left untouched by the outside world. It was looked at with more fascination then anything else.

Gary turned to him, "Well apparently from what this guy is saying is that neither of the kids the King and Queen had were able to use... That Aura crap like the myths say they could. But since they were both girls, they offered one up anyways cause royal blood or something comes into play-

He cleared his throat, "Whatever happens when they... Well... Kill the kid wasn't what they expected. And rumor got out that apparently the King and Queen had other kids of their own like this sacrificed before today. Meaning within the last twenty years or whatever there have been multiple deaths. All because their blood or whatever was messed."

"So as in run dry, he means that... They can't produce kids with the Aura thing?"

"Hit it in one."

"And why does it matter?"

Gary snorted dismissively, "Apparently this spells the end of the world. Like an Armageddon or something."

"...Really?"

"Don't let it spook ya Ashy-boy-"

"I'm not spooked-"

"Whatever, but apparently this is a bigger deal than we think. 'Cause not only are the presidents and stuff around taking notice. But they're reacting. Like it's some big fucking deal right? So guess what?"

Ash hesitated, "...What?"

"The governments around the world are terrified, so at the request of the King and Queen of Aria, all males from the age of 13 to fucking 40 across the world are to go under mandatory blood tests!"

Blood tests? "What the hell do they need blood tests for?"

This is where Gary shrugged, "Beats the hell outta me, all I know is that if we don't go and get one within the next few days we'll be fined and forcefully brought in for one."

Ash shook his head in disbelief, this was absurd. "All because the King and Queen or whatever asked for it?"

"All cause' they asked for it."

"What a world we live in," He muttered, "so I guess we gotta go to the hospital than to get it done?"

Surprisingly Gary shook his head, "Nah, they apparently want this done fast. So nurses are being sent to schools, universities and the likes cause that's where a lot of young guys are. We're going to have a couple here today from what I heard, so may as well just get it done then."

"Load of bull eh?"

Gary nodded tiredly, "Huge load."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ah!" Ash grimaced as the needle was quickly poked into his arm and into his vein without warning.

The nurse, somewhere in her mid twenties, shrugged, "The faster it's in the faster it's out," She said unhelpfully.

Ash turn slightly away, seeing the slow increase of blood filling the glass tube made his stomach churn, "So... What exactly am I being tested for?"

She looked at him inquisitively, "Honestly no idea, all we were told that this is government orders, something to do with the little fiasco going on in Aria."

He frowned, "That's about the same as what I know,"

A second later he was surprised when the nurse told him he was free to go, having removed the skin-crawling blood extractor tool and having a vial of his blood in hand, she placed a quick patch over where the needle had been in his arm.

He stared at it grimly before nodding and getting up. He left immediately, going straight to the cafeteria where he knew Gary and Leaf would be.

Plopping down next to them when he arrived, he muttered, "I hate stuff like that,"

"Man up Ash, we're in the presence of a lady here," Gary muttered through a mouthful of sandwich.

Ash raised his eyebrow, "Says the one who went sheet white at the sight of his own own blood," he looked to Leaf who was grinning out the side of her mouth, "Afternoon Jenny,"

Little ol' Jenny Leaf really wasn't all that little. In fact she stood about average height, with long brown hair down to her back, and deep green eyes.

She smiled back at him, "Afternoon Ash, how'd it go?"

"Creeps me out," he said uneasily, "never been good with medical stuff."

"Unlike myself," Gary interjected.

"You're to much of a man for me Gary," Ash dead panned, "but thankfully Jenny's man enough for the both of us – OW!" Jenny slugged him lightly in the shoulder.

"Jerk!" She muttered but the smile betrayed her annoyed attitude.

"See what I – OW!"

Jenny as he called her shook her head amused, "Push your luck Ash and see what happens,"

He grinned and looked to Gary as he spoke, "So Ash, gonna ask Serena?"

His grin dropped and eyebrow rose, "Serena?"

Jenny looked interested as well, resting her elbow on the table and her chin on her hand, patiently waiting for his answer.

"Yeah Serena, askin' her to the dance?"

"Serena?" He said aloud, as if the very concept was foreign to him.

In a way it was.

Serena, as in Serena Rider, was another of his oldest friends. Not as old as Gary and Jenny mind you, but close enough. The two had met during their first year of elementary school together, when she had wandered out into the backwoods behind the school playground and had found herself lost in the overbearing forest.

He had inadvertently stumbled upon her during an intense game of hide-and-seek with Gary when he had decided to make a break for the big oak tree near the center of the backwoods.

He, Gary, and Jenny had been adventurous when they were younger and had gone into territories they were definitely not supposed to be in time and time again.

The backwoods behind the school.

The principles office to take back their confiscated toys.

Through rich gardens as a shortcut or to simply play quick games of baseball on the large yards.

Serena had stumbled and cut her leg pretty nastily, leaving a small scar down her thigh, it had been her crying that had alerted him. He had given her a rough patch up job to stop the bleeding (Being 6 or so at the time he had simply tied a bandanna around it) and then had helped her back to the school yard.

From then on Serena had taken to him, whether out of thanks or not he didn't know, and had come to join Gary, Jenny, and he on their adventures. The four of them were well known around town, and seeing them all together was a fairly common sight.

The Fighting Four as they were called by schoolmates, teachers, and even the neighbors who knew them.

"Yeah Serena," Jenny said enthusiastically, she was more then for the idea it seemed, "trust me when I say this Ash. She would love nothing more than for you to ask her to the dance."

"But... It's Serena -"

Gary held up hand to stall him, "Ash." He said plainly, "Think about it. You, Leaf, and I all know about... Well... Serena's little crush on you," his cheeks went fifty shades of red but he nodded dumbly, "We know that she would accept in a heartbeat if you asked her. But what about you lover boy? We never really asked have we Leaf? About 'is opinion on Serena?"

She looked thoughtful, rolling the idea around in her head until she nodded in agreement, "We haven't. So what do you think Ash? Feel anything towards her? Anything at all?"

There may have been something in the past. A small crush on the honey-blonde girl who they all knew so well. But that had been years ago, something which he had written off as just that.

A small crush.

He had never looked to Serena with significant romantic interest. It's not that there wasn't anything to be desired about her.

God no that wasn't the case.

She was beautiful, bright, and always had a smile gracing her face. Choosing between her and Jenny, he would have to say that he was closer to Serena. Marginally, but still closer. He loved being in her company, cheerful and peppy as always.

But not once had he considered her as a potential girlfriend.

"Well... It's Serena you guys," he said as if it were obvious, and both of their faces fell at the lack of actual opinion, "you know."

"Course we do..." Jenny muttered tiredly and than looked around the cafeteria, "Well if not Serena, there are plenty of other girls here who would love for the chance to go with you."

He looked doubtful and Gary and Jenny seized the opportunity. Together they leaned towards him over the table conspiratorially, naturally he leaned forward as well, and in hushed voice Jenny said, "Over there, what about Misty?"

Ash flinched back at the thought, his face scrunched up as if it were absurd, "Misty!? As in Waterflower Misty? The one who hates my guts?"

Misty Waterflower, short, slender build, and all kinds of woman. Her outward appearance resembled that of the Cerulean Three, her triplet sisters. All gorgeous, all born before their time. The Cerulean Three, named from their transfer from Cerulean City, were big names around the school system in Pallet. Having graduated from school nearly five or six years ago, the sisters were... Trendsetters, doing things nobody had seen before.

They had been the first to wear skirts above the knees, bright flashy colored clothing which made them all stick out, to put it simply; they dressed daringly.

They had been popular among the students and teachers. The girls wanted to be them, and guys simply wanted them.

Unfortunately it hadn't been that way for Misty who was a couple of years younger. At times she had run around with the Fighting Four as a tag along, and for the longest time he had believed she had been a guy.

That is where the hate had begun.

For a young girl she had been fairly butch. Shorts and a tank top, short military cropped hair. She looked like a feminine boy. This carried on for a couple years, and when he finally learned the truth about her true gender, the teasing had begun. Kindhearted of course, he had never meant to do any harm.

But god did he take licks at her when he could, he still did quite often actually, but it was harder now that she had grown up.

No longer was she the butch little girl she had been, hell no. At the start of middle school was when her tomboyish way of life had gone down the drain, she grew out her hair which was now a little over shoulder length and wavy, she had... Filled out as well, and had gained curves which made her look gorgeous in a swimsuit.

She was a swimmer after all. A damn good one, rumor had it that there was interest in her for the Olympic team in a couple of years after proper training.

Anyways, Misty and he got along. But they never really _got along_. They argued. A lot. They fought. A lot. They were friends, but he could never see it going past that.

The fact that Gary and Jenny were serious that she would like to go to the dance with him was shocking, but then again he was blind to these kind of things unless shoved in his face. Misty was a pretty face, pretty bodied girl, with a tough girl attitude who he knew was a sweetheart inside. But she was prone to violence.

Very. Very easily.

She was to tough for this paperboy.

"I know... That Misty has her rough edges, but I also know that she has a soft spot for you Ash," Jenny smiled knowingly, "not only that, but she would much rather have you ask her then have to give in to one of the other thousand guys who have already asked her. In fact I know so."

Ash secretly sneaked a glance over his shoulder across the cafeteria to the strawberry-blonde. Currently seated with Sabrina, someone he knew she was a close friend with and Erika a girl they had gone to school their entire life with, she sat prettily eating at her lunch. Smile on her lips as she laughed quietly at something Erika had said.

Looking back to the two who were watching him patiently he said lamely, "I can't see it, Mist and I... It's not there."

As if expecting the reply Gary shot off another answer, saying one word in two syllables to emphasize his point,"Ber-litz." Ash visibly shuddered at the name and snapped his head back to look at the girl in question.

Dawn, fucking, Berltiz.

"That is danger waiting to happen. No fucking way."

Dawn Berlitz was a bombshell. She had all of the assets a guy would want. Hourglass figure, large bust, gorgeous no matter which way you looked at her, and a voice which was soft and like a beautiful melody.

She was also in a love triangle.

Or something.

The story was something like this.

Kenny James loves Dawn, he had ever since the day they had met each other (childhood friends). The two had gone out for two years when Dawn suddenly broke it off without reason. Turns out, Dawn loves Paul Ranger. In turn, Paul Ranger loves Dawn. The two go out for a year when Dawn suddenly, like before, breaks it off without reason.

This started in middle school.

The following years up until now had been an "on again - off again relationship" with both guys. Both guys were always at each others throats, always waiting to put the breaks on whoever made a move towards_ their _girl.

But the thing was, Dawn Berlitz is a nice girl. Ash knew this first hand. She was a bubbly girl who liked to get along with everyone, but because of this – girls hated her and called her a slut, and guys just wanted to get in her pants. She acts nice to one guy and she's called a whore by the girls, she tries to be nice to the girls and all the guys think about is how much of a hoe she is for leading on two guys for so long.

But he knew Dawn. Not fantastically well, but well enough.

They had been assigned as partners together for their psychology class. Paul and Kenny were not pleased.

He had been, she was a smart girl. That was known as well throughout the school. Despite being called a bimbo whore, she had the leading grades in the school and was in line for the university of her choice. Something she no doubt couldn't wait to get to.

When they had worked together for two weeks on the assignment, they had gone to his house and worked for hours. Chatting, laughing, and spent the entire time having fun while getting to know each other.

She was an absolute sweetheart. Polite, courteous, well mannered, and someone you would _want _as a friend like most wouldn't believe.

They had cooked meals and gone shopping for supplies together, hung out in the library after school to work on their project.

She even invited him to her house for supper one night.

Every minute with Dawn had been amazingly enlightening. She was far from a whore and more like a saint. He didn't hate Dawn, he liked her! And he made it known whenever he could, greeting her during class, passing each other in the halls, and very, very rarely having lunch together.

She didn't have many friends. He knew that. But he made sure that she knew that he was one of them.

She was simply a girl who had made a mistake, someone who was scared to tell one of the two people who chose to treat her right to leave her alone and that she didn't want to date them.

The girls hated her. The guys wanted her.

She just wanted friends.

_A_sh looked back to Jenny and Gary who were frowning at him, "I love Dawn and all, you guys know that," here they nodded. Due to his efforts, Jenny, Gary, and Serena had gotten to know Dawn as well. Something he knew Dawn wholly appreciated.

When she had approached him in tears, thanking him for doing so much for her like opening up her network of friends who wouldn't talk behind her back or turn on her in the future, his heart had broken and he had told her he hadn't done a thing.

Ash had told her that she was a wonderful girl no matter what anyone else was saying, that it was her who had made friends with the Fighting Four on her own because she was such a sweet person.

"But I don't feel like scrapping with Ranger and James again. They already have it out for me as is -"He was to friendly with Dawn apparently, something neither of the possessive fucks liked and had made sure to tell him that.

With their fists.

Against his face...

Repeatedly.

"and besides, she and I made a deal a couple weeks back," Eyebrows raised towards him he explained, "she wanted to ask me to the dance, but knew what would happen if I agreed to it. Paul and Kenny would come after me and well... A repeat of last time would occur."

Last time had been when the Fighting Four had retaliated to the beating Ash had received at the hands of the two.

He and Gary had gotten suspended a week for the act, a brawl which had started in the cafeteria and ended up in the gymnasium.

They had won, and he had left a parting message to Paul and Kenny. To ease off of Dawn, to give her some much needed space so that she could interact with more people.

They had. Not a lot of space, but enough so so that she could have lunch or a study session with them every so often.

"So I told her that I'd make sure to save a dance for her,"

Jenny was grinning madly, a sparkle in her eye, "And you wonder why girls fall for ya Ash, you're to much of a charmer-" he blushed and mumbled about how he wasn't, "so if your saving a dance for Dawn, how about May Maple?"

"Larousse is like a rabid dog around her," Ash dead panned, "anyone goes near her and he'll stick up his nose and say how she's already going with him. Even if it isn't true."

"But she want's you Ash," Gary said knowingly, and Jenny nodded in response, "the school knows it."

May Maple, another beauty who he had befriended during middle school. He didn't actually meet her until their second year. But they had connections before that.

Her little brother Max was a smart kid. To smart for his own good, which made him a victim of bullying early on. Other kids didn't like his brains and didn't like how his taped glasses sat on the tip of his noes making him look like a know-it-all.

They just didn't like him because of how smart he was.

Stupid reasons for stupid kids who felt inferior.

Ash had been on his way home from school one day, alone because he had after school detention for leaving the school grounds for lunch.

A dumb reason yes.

On his way home, cutting through a park, he had seen Max Maple, a boy who's name he did not know the name of at the time, on the ground bleeding and bruised.

Ash had gone and helped clean the younger boy up, asked what had happened and had promptly lost his temper.

At his request, Max showed him where the bullies hung out. Fuel was added to the fire when he saw that the bullies were around his age. Four or so above Max's.

After confronting them, and being told to bugger off and mind his own business, Ash had gone off on them.

He had been in plenty of fights before, plenty with and against Gary. Against Jenny at times, and others who had picked his bones.

Misty...

So he handled the group of three with ease and told them that if he ever saw Max like that again he'd bring his friends.

The Fighting Four.

That name, well known, struck the much desired fear he had envisioned into them, and he watched as they ran off tail between their legs.

Max had thanked him profusely and asked him to be taught how to fight, or at the very least defend himself if they should come after him and no help is around.

Now Max was a fairly skinny boy, no muscle, liked to keep his button up shirt tucked into his shorts. He was no fighter but Ash decided to give him a pointer or two. However he had made sure that by no means should Max go out picking fights, and that if he ever needed help that he should come and find him.

A couple of days later he had met May. The bouncy brunette had shyly made her way though the halls and confronted him about what he had done after being informed by Max about how he had helped him.

She had thanked him profusely, and topped it off with a quick peck on the cheek. His first. And the first time he had seen Serena ready to tear someone anew.

But that wasn't the end of that.

The quick kiss on the cheek had been seen by quite a few and the news had made it's way around the school.

Rumors fly fast. Something he learned long ago.

He hadn't known May before that and he did not know about Drew Larousse either.

Drew Larousse was a flamboyant, stuck up rich kid, with slicked back lime green hair. He also had it bad for poor May Maple.

Enough so where he thought it would be a good idea to prove himself more of a man then Ash was. He had tried to pick a fight, but Ash turned him away not wanting another suspension.

So with that idea nullified, Drew tried something else. If Ash could get a kiss, even if it's only on the cheek, then he strongly believed he could get one to.

Even if he had to force it.

That's what he tried to do. Much like how Ash had come across Max by chance, he also came across May. Crying and being consoled by other girls in the grade who all looked ready to go hunting.

Learning that Drew had forced himself on May, stolen her first kiss, Ash asked one simple question.

"Where is he?"

Drew wanted his fight.

He got it.

He also got a threat that if he tried anything on May again without her consent, he wouldn't be such a pretty boy anymore.

Ash got to know May over the next couple of days, she had followed him around much like Serena had early on. In fact looking back on it, the two seemed to have a bit of a rivalry whenever they were both around.

Had it been over him?

They had kept a close eye on her the next few days, listening to the rumor mill to see if Drew was going to try anything else. In the end he didn't and May livened up quite considerably.

Fast forward to the present year and things were more or less the same.

Drew hounded her and May continued to turn him away.

May was a hard worker, extremely hard really. Her family was well off but even so she worked a part-time job for extra income. She worked hard for her parents, wanting to make them proud, and for Max. She loved her little brother terribly, being a little overprotective at times, but still supportive in all his endeavors.

But being a girl, the threats she had made to his bullies never helped. They only added more of a reason to go after him.

She had felt helpless, scared for him.

But then Ash had shown up, in her eyes a knight in shining armor who not only saved her brother and defeated his attackers, but also for her. With him standing up to Drew and laying it into him. Ash gone off at told him how May was not some plaything, how she deserved far better treatment then what Drew could possibly give her.

But after all these years Drew Larousse still tried, and after all these years Ash still stepped in from time to time to help her out.

May was beautiful, well endowed, and the girl you could speak to for less then a minute and instantly like her. She was brave, a bit of a cry baby, and a little hotheaded when it came to teasing. She was easily confused whether he was joking or being serious.

She was a cute girl.

She deserved better then Larousse's harassment and he no doubt believed that one day she would find the right guy.

"Only because of what I've done for her," Ash lamented thoughtfully looking past Gary and Jenny to where she sat, blue eyes wandering around until they landed on him.

He caught her eye, smiled and she looked away blushing.

"I doubt that Ash," Jenny scolded lightly, "if you think she likes you for only what you've done, you're far off. It may have helped, but she really likes you for reasons other then that. She's head over heels if you will, I heard that if she doesn't hear anything about you getting a date in a couple days she's going to make her move while she can."

He liked May, and like Serena, he had never considered her someone he would have gotten romantically involved with.

But now that he knew this.

That Serena, Misty, Dawn, and May... Maybe... Were interested in him.

He possibly could start looking at them in a different light.

"Well that may be," Ash said casually, "but I think I know now who I'm gonna ask."

Their eyebrows rose in surprise, "Really?" Gary asked, "who?"

Ash looked to Jenny, eyes completely serious, "Jenny. Will you be my date to the -"

Gary cut in, "Woah woah woah lover boy!"

Her lip curled in a smile, "Oh Ash I would absolutely love-"

"WOAH WOAH WOAH calm yourselves you two!" Gary physically climbed across the table to get in between them, the entire time Jenny was grinning, as was Ash.

Gary lay on the table on his side facing Jenny, "You can't possibly be thinking about going with the second-rate can you?" He asked dryly, "I mean... Look at him."

"Ouch. My heart." Ash deadpanned.

"Tough luck princess," Gary said turning his head to look at him, before going back to Jenny who was stiffing laughter, "Now Leaf, ignoring the second rate behind me, I have to ask you something."

Her eyebrow rose expectantly and Ash shifted so that he could see. Gary moved to block his view, "Oh and what would that be Gary?" She asked as if it weren't obvious.

Still laying across the table, he reached out and took her hand. Not that Ash could see, but he knew the action had caused Jenny to blush. He knew that if Gary didn't say a damn word to ruin the light atmosphere he had purposely created by asking Jenny to the dance, Jenny would accept.

"Jenny Leaf," His voice was steady and serious, he only called her Jenny at those times, "will you do me the honor of going to the hop with me?"

_'Come on Jenny I did this for you...' _Ash thought furiously,_ 'Don't let me down!'_

Jenny stared hard at him, cheeks rosy, and lips trying to contain a smile. After a few seconds of silence passed at the table, in an unusually small voice she said, "I'd love to Gary. Thank you."

Ash grinned.

Gary grinned and slid himself right off the table onto the bench alongside her, throwing his arm around her shoulder drawing her close. Her blush intensified. Looking at Ash, Gary winked, "Sorry second-rate, she's taken. Hope you aren't to crestfallen."

Ash placed a hand over his heart, "Oh whatever will I do, the love of my life taken... Taken by..." He put on a disgusted look, "none other than Gary Oak..."

Jenny was hiding a bashful smile, and when Gary momentarily looked away she mouthed a quick_ thank you, _which he simply replied to with a smile and a wink.

Then, from behind, a pair of arms draped over his neck and a body pressed up against his back, "Afternoon guys," A perky female voice said, "someone looks happy."

Jenny, if at all possible, reddened even further.

"Only 'cause she just gave into her feminine wiles and finally accepted the man which is Gary Oak!" Gary said proudly.

Ash shut his eyes seeing the look which crossed Jenny's face. That irritation she showed whenever Gary made it seemed like he beat her, won something which he could gloat and hold over her.

_'Please Jenny don't go back on it... Please!'_

To his amazement she let it pass.

The girl who was resting her head on top of his exclaimed in shock, "J-Jenny! You accepted!?" she nodded shyly. Jenny was only shy when something embarrassed her. He understood perfectly, nothing was more embarrassing then going out with Gary Oak, "that's great!"

"How ya doing Serena?" He asked curiously tilting his head up slightly so he could see her.

Was it him, or did her arms tighten around him when he spoke to her? Just enough so that it was barely noticeable.

Or was it really quite noticeable? Now that he was thinking of these things.

Should he ask her?

She would say yes, and he certainly didn't mind going with her. That had been the original plan actually. Serena had been turning down guys left and right who had been asking her to the dance, so he figured the four of them would just go together anyways. Gary would go off with Jenny, he knew that at some point Jenny would have given in. Even if Gary had been an ass while asking. And he figured he and Serena would hang out like usual.

Gary saw his thoughtful look and grinned wolfishly, "Serena, going with anyone to the dance yet?"

Ash couldn't see her but he felt her startle at the question, and once again her arms tightening (not uncomfortably) around his neck. He was suddenly aware, as if this was all new to him, that his heart rate had increased. Felt the way Serena's body pressed up against his back, soft, light, and with a noticeable scent of strawberries.

"O-Oh, no..." She trailed off hesitantly, "Still waiting for the right guy to ask... Ya know."

A thought struck him.

Shifting only his eyes around the cafeteria he noticed that they were looking at him. The way Serena was lazily draped over him.

Misty, trying to keep her interest in Sabrina's tale of whatever was flicking her gaze over to them quite a bit.

May had stopped eating completely and was staring directly at them. Eyes seemingly narrowed, not on him, but Serena. Like what she was doing was against the rules...

He couldn't see Dawn, but he wondered if she would have the same expression as either May or Misty...

God.

They _did _actually want to go with him.

Not to mention that Serena had just dropped the obvious hint that there was only one person she would want to properly ask her.

He knew it. Jenny and Gary knew it. The hobo under the bridge on Bay Street knew it!

He swallowed thickly, Gary's grin enlarging, "Well hopefully that guy asks you," Jenny winked up at her and not at him luckily.

"A-Anyways, did you guys here about..." She trailed off and removed herself from his back then took a seat next to him and spoke in a hush, "East is out for blood."

They sat upright at the news, Ash looked to her in surprise, "Are they going to try anything? Where did you hear this?"

She looked to him, and suddenly he noticed just how pretty her eyes were. A beautiful sapphire blue.

Were they sparkling?

"Misty," She said, "apparently she overheard some guys from East talkin' about how they're going to try and sabotage the dance."

"Really?" Jenny asked softly, almost mystified by the thought alone. Her eyes held a child like wonder, like Santa had just come down the chute, big red sack of toys in hand, "any idea how?"

Serena shook her head, honey blonde hair swaying mesmerizingly, "I can't say. All I know is that they want a scrap,"

Ash looked down to the table thoughtfully. East, as in East Pallet High School was their schools rival. They hated each other. For no reason other than that when every year a group of new students attended the school they eventually came to learn of the rivalry.

So naturally they join in as well.

This had been going longer than he'd been in school, since before the Cerulean Three had been in elementary school.

Years.

They rivaled in sports sure.

But no one actually cared for that.

It was the fights that the schools reveled in. Each side held territory. If someone from the one side stepped onto the other side, you weren't guaranteed safety.

Serena saw a predatorial grin slip onto his face and gently laid a hand on his arm,"Take it easy cowboy," she smiled softly at him, and the grin faltered as his heart rate picked back up, "it's just a rumor after all."

Not everybody loved the fighting with Serena being one of them. She was pro "make love not war". She wasn't a radical though. She just hated seeing people hurt, hence the reason she was considered the medic of the Fighting Four.

Serena wanted to be a nurse once she graduated. According to Jenny who let it slip late one night, it was because of him. Serena admired his selfless attitude, the one to help others when they were hurt or down.

She was a caretaker, a person who would look after the sick or injured in a heartbeat.

Once more he found him astounded that he had never looked at her that way.

God.

Maybe he should ask her.

No actually.

That seemed like an... An amazing idea!

He stood suddenly, eyes all coming to him as he slid off the bench and going over to Gary, "Ash?" Jenny asked curiously as he slung an arm over Garys shoulder.

Ash leaned into Gary and whispered into his ear, "I need your help." That was it, and Gary stood as if understanding the situation. Looking between Serena and Jenny, his eyes lasting a few extra seconds on Serena, he said quickly, "Gotta borrow your Gare-bear for a bit Jen,"

Serena brought her hand to her mouth as a quick burst of laughter escaped, Jenny simply blushed.

Then they left, Ash and Gary walked out of the cafeteria with purpose. Ash the only one who knew what was going on, Gary following without a care.

"So what are we doin?" Gary asked as they left through the schools front doors towards the parking lot.

"I need a ride."

"Where?"

"Moms shop."

That was enough for Gary who grinned and placed a hand on Ashs shoulder, "Is little Ash growing up?"

Ash looked at him wearily, "No," He said firmly, "Ash is gonna take Serena to the hop."

If Gary had been grinning before, now he was positively beaming, "That's what I wanted to hear. And not just because Serena is gonna be ecstatic about it you know. But 'cause I just won twenty bucks from Leaf."

Ash just rolled his eyes.

-x-x-x-x-

Gary was grinning idiotically, arm around Jenny's shoulder who looked equally amused. Ash did his best to ignore them both, but was finding it troublesome.

In his hand he held a bouquet of a dozen roses, specially given to him by his mother from her flower shop. She had grinned much like Gary was at the moment much to his annoyance and glad that he was going to ask a sweetheart like Serena to the dance. His mom adored Serena and Jenny.

Hell she even adored Gary much to his chagrin.

While it could have been his imagination playing tricks on him, but as he was looking through the flower arrangements, he could have sworn he saw Gary secretly slip a paper bill to his mother who had a knowing look on her face.

But now he stood alone, outside the front of the school, bouquet in hand as he waited for Serena to leave through the front doors.

Briefly he saw a large white truck pull into the parking lot, it's back being opened as multiple carts were rolled out of a side door of the school towards it.

Other than that he paid it no attention, focusing solely on the doors.

Leaving students cast him sly grins and questioning looks. Some girls even looked hopeful as they descend the steps hoping to be the one he approached. Soon enough it wasn't only Jenny and Gary watching, but a small crowd of two dozen waiting to see who the lucky girl would be.

He was completely embarrassed by the time the door opened and out walked Serena along with a tall blonde, Elesa, who she was speaking with.

Elesa noticed him first, a surprised look on her face as she stopped walking, halting Serena in the process. Serena looked confused until she followed the blonds gleaming smile.

Her face went blank, like what she saw was just a figment of her imagination. Ash, grinning up at her watched as she slowly walked down the stairs in a trance.

When she reached the bottom Ash finally approached her, Elesa split off to the side and watched. Serena stared at him, one hand rising to her chest as if she was about to lose her breath.

"Serena?" He asked softly, and found that his heart was racing in his chest. He knew the outcome of asking her, yet for whatever reason he was terrified.

Her lips moved soundlessly at first, but then she whispered softly, "Y-Yes... Ash?"

Serena loved romance novels. It was no secret to him. She loved the cheesy proposals, the walks on the beach cliches, chocolate covered strawberry's and the such. So he knew the moment he realized he was going to ask her.

It had to be cheesy.

Ash got down on one knee, and looking up to her, he saw that she was holding her breath. Holding out the bouquet to her, he asked, "Serena Rider, would you allow me the honor of escorting you to this Thursdays dance?"

A few whistles rang out behind him, a couple cat calls as well. His cheeks darkened even further.

For a moment he thought she was about to cry. But then she nodded suddenly, a small _mhmm _coming from her as she carefully took the flowers into her hand.

Ash stood, and then was attacked as she closed the distance between them. Her arms being thrown around his torso as her head buried into his chest. She held him tight, embarrassed at the sudden proposal.

He was the only one to hear her whisper, "I'd love to go with you. Always."

Ash started grinning and slipped one arm out from her grasp and put it around her holding her close.

He realized then, that if going out with Serena meant to be held like this more often. He really wouldn't mind it at all.

Off to the side Jenny was beaming, Gary was smirking, and unnoticed by them all the white truck pulled out of the parking lot.

Loaded into the bed of the truck were the blood samples taken from the male students and faculty that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Between this, Catching Roses, and the Interstellar League, this'll be the main story which I work on from now on.<strong>

**It's an aura tournament fic, which you will learn more about in chapter 3. Chapter 2 is going through edits and is a whopping 8K words.**

**Thank you all for reading, please leave a review and let me know what you all thought!**

**Until next time, this is ThatOneDwarf signing off!**


End file.
